Live Like You Were Dying
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: A very sad, and Depressing songfic to the Tim McGraw song Live Like You Were Dying. Note Sucide, Death and hard stuff, Read at your own caution. NaruHina. Rated T. One-shot


This is a Songfic to Live Like You Were Dying by Tim McGraw. It also uses a line from the Robert Frost poem, Nothing Gold Can Stay.

I don't own Naruto, Live Like You Were Dying, or Nothing Gold Can Stay.

_He said: "I was in my early forties,  
"With a lot of life before me,  
"An' a moment came that stopped me on a dime._

Naruto looked a Tsunade and Jiraiya, where they really sure. Had they checked and double checked the research. Did he only have six-months to live. He and Hinata-hime had just gotten married, it had taken two years to convince Hiashi to let Naruto marry Hinata. And now he was dying because of the GOD DAMN KYUUBI.

_"I spent most of the next days,  
"Looking at the x-rays,  
"An' talking 'bout the options an' talkin' 'bout sweet time."_

He and Hinata spent hours talking about what to do and when he slept he sent a never ending stream of curses at the Kyuubi. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact he only had Six Fucking Months to live. He couldn't believe it. Hinata was pregnant with his child too. He would never get to see his child grow up, he wouldn't even see his child born.

_I asked him when it sank in,  
that this might really be the real end?  
How's it hit you when you get that kind of news/  
Man whatcha do?_

He went back to Tsunade and Jiraiya he couldn't believe it he had worked so hard and now he was dying he asked them over and over again, 'Are you sure did you double check your research.' Over and over again and though he would admit it to no one he was scared. He hadn't been scared when he face Akatsuki, or when he went to pick Hinata up for their first date. He was dying and the circumstances were beyond his control for the first time he cursed the Fourth, his father, for making him bear the Kyuubi. __

An' he said: "I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."  
An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'." 

Finally he decided that since he was dying he was going to live in the moment and live each to the best of his ability, he told no one but Hinata-hime he was dying and he treasured every moment. When he could he spent time with Sasuke though Visiting was limited within the ANBU prison facility he spent as much time with his 'brother' as possible. Sakura and Kakashi were also high on the spend time with list but he spent almost more time with Iruka at Ichiraku's then anyone would think possible. __

He said "I was finally the husband,  
"That most the time I wasn't.

He spent so much time with Hinata it was scary.

_"An' I became a friend a friend would like to have._

He more time than ever with each of his friends, teammates, comrades, as he could.

_"And all of a sudden goin' fishin',  
"Wasn't such an imposition,_

He would sometime be seen alone on the Hokage Mountain, alternating between his father and the Third.

_"And I went three times that year I lost my Dad.  
"Well, I finally read the Good Book,  
"And I took a good long hard look,  
"At what I'd do if I could do it all again,_

He spent time think what he would do different. He would drop that crush he had on Sakura. He would take to Hinata-hime before the Chunnin Exams. He would fight harder to keep Sasuke in Kohna.

_"And then:_

"I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I gave forgiveness I'd been denying."  
An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

Like tomorrow was a gift,  
And you got eternity,  
To think about what you'd do with it.  
An' what did you do with it?  
An' what can I do with it?  
An' what would I do with it?

But sometimes he would wonder would he really change anything or would he live the life he knew and loved. __

"Sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing,  
"I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu.  
"And then I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter,  
"And I watched Blue Eagle as it was flyin'."  
An' he said: "Some day, I hope you get the chance,  
"To live like you were dyin'."

"To live like you were dyin'."  
"To live like you were dyin'."  
"To live like you were dyin'."  
"To live like you were dyin'."

Hinata stood over her late husband's grave. It had only been a week since his death and she still couldn't believe that the light of the Village was gone. She had finally come to grips with it. She couldn't live without him. She felt bad for taking her unborn child with her but she couldn't take it.

_Hinata would be found the next morning having committed Seppuku, she was holding a note._

"_I couldn't live without him. _

_Maybe I am weak I took the cowards way out._

_But I couldn't deal with the pain. _

_Of knowing that his son would never know his father._

_My sunshine was gone and the sky has gone grey._

_And Truly…_

_Nothing Gold Can Stay."_

_Through the next few weeks Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gai,_ _Konohamaru__ and others were found with the same note. They were all buried by Naruto's side. With the following words other the graves. _

'_Nothing Gold Can Stay.'_

I know this was sad but it's a sad song. Nothing Gold Can Stay is a line from the Robert Frost Poem, Nothing Gold Can Stay, and I think would reflect the fact that Naruto was the sunshine of the Village and without him there is not gold. I doubt that all of those people would commit suicide at the lost of Naruto, and in this Asuma is already dead.


End file.
